


Sleeping on the bus

by Multi_shipping_af



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Ice Cream Kisses, M/M, Marauders era, No Magic AU, Short Sirius, Tall Remus, The Marauders - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pride month, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_shipping_af/pseuds/Multi_shipping_af
Summary: An alternative universe where Sirius and Remus take the same bus everyday.One day, Sirius is asleep on the bus and Remus has to wake him up because he has reached his stop. Little did he know, Sirius wasn't actually asleep. That leads to a blushing and stuttering Remus.Lots and lots of fluff because my sons deserve all the happiness in the world.





	Sleeping on the bus

Twenty year old Remus was sitting in a bus. It was so crowded all he could hear was random indistinct chatter. He hated taking the bus but it was the easiest and the cheapest way.  
However, a couple weeks ago, something happened that made him look forward to these fifteen minutes he spent there.

A handsome young man started taking the same bus as Remus. He was devastatingly handsome with long straight raven colored hair that nearly reached his shoulders and beautiful bright eyes that Remus could only examine from a distance so as to not seem like a creep.

Those piercing eyes weren't the only thing the young boy noticed. He also noted that the long haired beauty was always already on the bus when Remus got in and he always got off at the same stop as him.  
In all those weeks of observing the boy, Remus never managed to get the courage to go talk to him. And usually, they were separated by an enormous crowd.

Today however, when Remus got on the bus and was hit with the usual scent of sweat and cheap perfumes.  
He walked to the end of the bus to find an empty seat and, to his luck, the only one was next to a certain boy who was sleeping. The same boy Remus had spent fifteen minutes of every day for the past couple of weeks staring at.

He sighed trying to calm his nerves and sat down.  
It was early in the morning and a lot of people usually slept in the bus on their way to their destinations. However, it was the first time he had seen this boy sleep in the bus.  
He looked so peaceful with his head resting on the window and his long hair falling around him like a curtain. Remus couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at the sight before him.

After ten minutes of admiring that sight from a better view than he's ever had before, Remus came to his senses and remembered that he has to get off the bus in five minutes. And so does the boy sleeping next to him.

He hesitated for a moment before stretching his hand and gently poking the stranger awake.  
The boy sat up quickly. He didn't seem dazed or disoriented as someone who was sleeping would look. In fact, it seemed to take him less than a second to register Remus' now blushing face before he said coyly, "Yes?"

Remus felt more heat building in his face and that devilish grin plastered on the boy's face didn't help.

"Umm... I-I was just... Umm... It's nothing." He stuttered.

"You woke me up for nothing?" His grin widened which made Remus blush even more.

"I uh... Well you weren't even sleeping, were you?" Said Remus defensively.

"True." Answered the boy shortly.

They were silent for a minute in which Remus could feel the young man's gaze on him before he finally said, "Well, aren't you going to ask my name?"

Remus' eyes widened in shock, "I-What?!"

"Well you've been goggling at me everyday ever since I started taking this bus. Now that you've got a chance to talk to me, why not take it?" He said that so casually that Remus was sure he must be imagining this whole conversation.

"I-I didn't... I mean... I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine, really." Chuckled the boy, and his arm flew up behind Remus to rest on the top of his chair. Technically he wasn't really touching Remus, but that didn't stop the latter from blushing furiously at how close they were. He was certain he must look very much like a tomato right about now.

"I mean I am dashingly gorgeous so I can't really blame you for wanting to enjoy the view." He said, dropping a playful wink.

Remus couldn't trust his mouth right now and didn't say anything.

The boy sighed dramatically and said, "Fine. If you won't ask, I will. What's your name, freckles?"

"Remus." He was trying to say as least as he could in fear of turning into a stuttering mess.

"Cool name. I'm Sirius, by the way."

At that, Remus couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sirius, whose smile widened at Remus' giggle.

"Sorry. It's just a peculiar name that's all."

"Right. And Remus is totally a name you hear everyday." Said Sirius with a wicked smile before continuing, "anyways it's a stupid tradition in my family to name children after stars or constellations." He waved his hand dismissively at the mention of his family.

"You don't like that?" Asked Remus curiously.

"Do _you_ like my name?" Asked Sirius, and that smile grew so much that the corners of his mouth were so unnaturally close to his ears.

"I- It's-um..." He cleared his throat and said, "It's nice. It suits you."

Sirius' grin turned into a goofy smile as he said, "Glad you think so. Not that you asked my opinion, but I do think your name suits you too. It's very cute."

"Thanks." Said Remus with a nervous laugh.

Sirius chuckled and turned to look out the window again.

Remus didn't even have enough time to start feeling disappointed at the sudden lack of interest before Sirius's arm edged down from Remus's seat and rested on his shoulders.

Although his stomach felt like it was full of fluttering butterflies trying earnestly to escape, Remus couldn't help the goofy smile that drew on his face as he leaned into the touch.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before the bus stopped. Sirius removed his hand from Remus' shoulder and the latter got up and off the bus, followed by Sirius who said, "So where to now?"

Remus rubbed his neck, "Well I have to go to work."

Sirius took a step closer to Remus so that they were too close to be casually talking and said, his voice almost like a purr, "Do you _have_ to go?"

"I- Well... Kind of?"

"Kind of?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess I could call in sick." He could barely find his words because he was so lost in Sirius' eyes. They were an unnatural shade of gray and they made him feel like they were staring right into his soul.

"Great!" Exclaimed Sirius bringing Remus back from his daze.

"Great?" Asked Remus confused.

"Yes, it's perfect. Now I'll take you for a stroll around town."

"Don't you have work or something?"

"It's fine. My father owns the building I work in, so I won't get fired. Not that it matters to me anyways," he shrugged bitterly, "I don't like my job, or need the money, I just use it as an excuse to spend less time around my family."

"Oh, okay then..." Said Remus quietly.

"So where should we go first?" Asked Sirius, his previous cheerfulness restored.

 

They spent hours walking around town and talking about random things like the books they read and the music they liked.

A couple of hours later, they stopped for ice cream, which led to an argument about which flavor is better.

"I'm telling you: chocolate is superior! Nothing can beat it." Said Remus.

"Chocolate is usually the best flavor for most foods, but nothing beats vanilla when it comes to ice cream."

"That's not true."

"Oh, isn't it?" Sirius' voice held a note of challenge in it that made Remus want to either run from him or to take on the challenge. He didn't know which one.  
But as Sirius raised his dark eyebrows defiantly, Remus made his choice.

"Definitely. And I totally think that if you try this, you'll agree with me." Answered Remus with more confidence than he actually felt.

Sirius hummed approvingly, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Remus lifted the hand that was holding his ice cream cone and offered it to Sirius. But before he could register what was happening, Sirius' lips were on his.

He stood there, frozen from shock and eyes wide open for a second before closing them and enjoying the kiss. He felt himself relax and the tension leave his body, and Sirius must have noticed this because he lifted the hand that wasn't holding his ice cream cone and put it on the right side of Remus' face angling his head to the side to deepen their kiss.

Sirius was standing on his tiptoes to reach Remus' lips. His hand fell from the other boy's face to rest on his hips and he pulled them towards his own so that the two boys' bodies were flush against each other.

Remus felt Sirius' tongue slide against his lower lip, so he parted his lips to allow it to roam inside the cave of his mouth.

Sirius tasted of vanilla and Remus had to admit that it was delicious -he would, of course, never admit that to Sirius- but he was sure it has never tasted as good as it did right now, from Sirius' mouth.

Far too soon, Sirius broke the kiss.  
He looked at Remus' excessively blushing face and chuckled.

"You're right. Chocolate is better."

"I told you," said Remus, internally patting himself on the back for not stuttering as he said this, "though you _would_ get a better taste if you actually ate it straight from the cone."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Said Sirius as he went back to licking his own ice cream after dropping a playful wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is kind of messy. I wrote this late at night when I couldn't sleep because I watched a scary movie so technically, I was half asleep and dreaming about fluffy Wolfstar while writing it :D  
> Thanks for reading anyways <3 kudos and comments are appreciated ^^  
> Oh and HAPPY PRIDE MONTH <3


End file.
